La manager de Karasuno
by Kenma.Hq
Summary: Sigue a Saori Kimura en sus aventuras como la nueva manager de Karasuno.
1. Chapter 1

"¿estas nerviosa por el primer día? Pregunto mi padre al momento en que me vio bajar las escaleras.

"¿Por qué debería estarlo?" respondí con la boca llena de cereal "No es como si me hubiera cambiado a la mitad del año" dije sarcásticamente "Oye, no hay necesidad de que me conteste así" dijo mi padre con un puchero. ¡Rayos! no puedo seguir enojada si pone esa cara. "Ya me voy, te veo luego".

 **Así es yo, Saori Kimura me había cambiado de escuela solo porque estaba demasiado lejos. Si, yo también puse esa cara.**

"Ya deja tu monologo interno y vete que vas a llegar tarde" dijo mi madre mientras terminaba de lavar los platos.

Antes de partir algo, bueno mas bien alguien me detuvo "Onee-chan ¿Podemos ir al parque luego de la escuela?" pidió mi hermano poniendo unos ojitos adorables para que me diera lastima y así salirse con la suya. Para mi mala suerte funciono, pues no solo había conseguido una salida al parque, sino también un helado y un nuevo vídeo-juego.

* * *

"Torpe enano manipulador" murmure para mi misma en mi camino a la escuela. "Siempre saliéndose con la suya" patee una roca "Juro que algún día le diré que no" exclame decidida llamando la atención de los estudiantes que se encontraban a mi alrededor y uno que otro profesor.

"Hola Saori-chan!" grito Nanami Sakurai, mejor conocida como Nana mi mejor amiga desde la infancia.

"Hey" respondí su saludo con una sonrisa. Detuve mi paso para que la castaña me alcanzara "Pareces perro." Bromee antes de entregarle mi botella de agua, la cual acepto no sin antes fulminarme con la mirada. "Gracias!" dijo volviendo a su animado ser "No puedo creer que al fin estaremos juntas!" "Juntas toda la semana-Suspire para luego sonreír de lado- "Como si no me bastara con verte a diario en las practicas" "Oye!" respondió ofendida "Sin mi tu vida no tendría sentido" "meh" Este ultimo comentario me gano un golpe en la nuca. Cabe destacar que Nana es una rematadora lateral, así que pudo haberme sacado el cerebro de un golpe si hubiera querido.

"¿Estas molesta?" pregunte volteando para hablar con Nana que se encontraba en el asiento detrás del mío.

 **Sin respuesta. Creo que me he pasado un poco. Bueno, mucho.**

"Hey" trate nuevamente, para volver a ser ignorada. Así que pase al plan B. "B" de bolitas de papel. Metí la mano en mi maletín y luego de un rato de revolver su interior conseguí lo que estaba buscando, el popote de mi leche. Arranque una de las ultimas paginas de mi cuaderno y comenzó a darle una forma esférica. Espere a que la profesora comenzara a escribir en el pizarrón para comenzar a ejecutar mi plan.

Lance la primera bola, pero mi amiga ni se inmuto. Así que proseguí con mi plan por 10 minutos hasta que se me acabaron los proyectiles. Suspirando en derrota trate de retomar mi posición en mi asiento pero la mirada de la profesora estaba fija en mi. "Señoritas, si no les interesa mi clase pueden retirarse"

 **Genial. Ahora me odiaría aun más.**

Camine cabizbaja hasta la puerta y me dispuse a ir a la azotea pero una risa me detuvo. "Nana" "¿Bolas de papel?" pregunto sin aguantar la risa "¿Cuántos años tienes? infantil"

"¡No te burles! Por lo menos funciono" dije con una sonrisa "Lo siento" dije algo apenada haciendo que mi amiga volviera a reír "En realidad no estaba enojada, solo me gusta molestarte"

"Estamos a mano"

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunte al ver a mi amiga comenzar a caminar.

"A la cancha" respondió obvia "Quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para que me coloques unos balones"

"Esta bien" accedí sonriendo.

"¿Segura que no quieres unirte al club de voley?" pregunto por quinta vez esta semana.

"Si, el voleibol es lo tuyo" dije sonriendo.

"Tarde o temprano te unirás, eres muy buena"

"Eso ya lo se" dije mientras adoptaba una pose de diva haciendo que la castaña volviera a reír.

Creo que mi vida en Karasuno no será tan mala.

* * *

Una vez en la cancha, Nanami saco un balón de su mochila y con una sonrisa me lo lanzo para comenzar con la práctica.

"¡Uno más!" grito Nanami limpiándose el sudor con la manga del suéter.

"Aun nos queda 15 minutos" dije mirando mi reloj "5 más y acabamos".

"Pero…"comenzó a hablar en un tono triste.

"Nada de peros, aun tenemos clases, ¿Recuerdas? Además, no quiero andar saltándome clases en mi primer día".

A duras penas acepto. Una vez terminada nuestra práctica acordamos en ir al baño a lavarnos el rostro. En nuestro camino allá pude notar por una de las ventanas a un chico de cabello naranja jugando con un balón de voleibol.

Sin pensarlo la imagen trajo una sonrisa a mi rostro, siempre me había gustado ver el rostro de felicidad de las personas cuando hacían lo que más amaban.

* * *

Al momento en que sonó la campana anunciando el almuerzo no lo dude dos veces para correr a la azotea y arrastrar a Nanami en el proceso, pero esta se quedo en su lugar y se disculpo, pues tenia que atender unos asuntos con las chicas del club de voleibol. Algo desganada me dispuse a continuar mi camino pero una voz femenina me detuvo "¿Kimura-San?" pregunto una linda chica que asumí era de tercero.

"Si, ¿Hay algún problema?" pregunte algo preocupada, que tal si habían llamado a mi padre porque me habían sacado de clase, o peor a mi madre. Involuntariamente un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo ante el pensamiento de mi madre molesta. La chica solo rió y procedió a presentarse como Shimizu Kiyoko, estudiante de tercero y manager del equipo masculino de voleibol. Ante mi mirada de confusión la muchacha siguió hablando.

"Veras, me gustaría que formaras parte del equipo como manager" estaba apunto de negarme pero Shimizu-san siguió hablando "Sé que eres nueva así que no estas inscrita en ningún club y por lo que sé, todos están llenos"

 **No sonaba mal, pero no estaría traicionando a Nana, ya me había perdonado una vez pero no estoy segura de una segunda.**

"Yo.. eh, necesito tiempo" La chica asintió con una pequeña sonrisa "Puedes ir a ver al equipo después de clases. Estoy segura de que cambiaras de opinión" finalizo en un tono determinado.

Algo confundida cambie mi rumbo hacia el club de voleibol femenino, necesitaba hablar con Nana inmediatamente.

Cuando me vio allí, mi amiga no tardo en sonreír y presentarme al resto del equipo como la mejor colocadora del mundo, algo sonrojada por su alago le pedí salir al pasillo para tener privacidad.

"¿Qué sucede Saori?" pregunto preocupada.

"Quiero ser manager del equipo de voleibol masculino" hable rápidamente.

"Oh, ¡eso es genial! Debo admitir que me hubiera gustado que formaras parte de mi equipo, pero si eso te hace feliz, te apoyo"

"¡Gracias! Prometo practicar contigo después de clases" dije sin pensar debido a la emoción.

"Excelente! Te veo luego" se despidió sonriendo, no sin antes hacerme prometer que seguiría practicando con ella todos los días.

Con una sonrisa me dispuse a encontrar a Shimizu-san, el problema era, que no sabia por donde comenzar así que decidí ir a verla luego de clases en la cancha.

Ni siquiera espere a que el timbre de salida terminara de sonar para salir del salón y correr hasta la cancha empujando sin querer a una jirafa con lentes, perdón chico, que se había cruzado en mi camino.

Una vez allá espere en la puerta hasta que Shimuzu-san noto mi presencia y se acerco a saludarme.

"Quiero unirme al equipo"


	2. La aventura continua

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu le pertenece a Haruichi Furudate, yo solo estoy jugando con sus personajes.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y por las reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen :** **D**

 **lamento la tardanza.**

 **-Respondiendo reviews:**

 **JotaJota: IWA-CHANXSAORI jaajaja me alegra de que te guste!**

 **Gintama: tienes mucha razón, mi mente parece un caos de tantos ships.**

 **Guest: Hola! Muchas gracias! :D**

 **holi: Que bueno que te guste C:**

 **HolaCarola: Estare esperando con ansias la** **continuación. Este cap esta lleno de OikawaxSaori en honor a Michiru jajaja gracias por leer! c:**

* * *

"Quiero unirme al equipo"

Al momento en que esas palabras dejaron mi boca sentí una inmensa satisfacción recorrer mi cuerpo, confirmándome de que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Shimizu sonrió ante mis palabras. Tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta donde se encontraba el entrenador. Un hombre de pelo teñido y un par de perforaciones, su aspecto grita delincuente, pero se ve bastante _cool_.

El entrenador estrecho mi mano y se presento como Ukai Keishin el nuevo entrenador del equipo masculino de voleibol. Ukai-san sonó su silbato llamando la atención de los jugadores que hasta ahora se encontraban calentando. Los chicos reaccionaron inmediatamente y se colocaron uno al lado del otro y comenzaron a presentarse.

"Un placer conocerlos, Mi nombre es Saori Kimura y seré su nueva manager, por favor cuiden de mi" finalice con una reverencia.

"Que linda!" dijeron Nishinoya- san y tanaka-san al mismo tiempo haciéndome sonrojar.

"No puedo más Ryu! Es demasiado hermosa!" dijo el más pequeño fingiendo desmayarse .

"Ahora con dos managers hermosa somos el equipo más poderoso de Miyagi" Dijo Tanaka-san quitándose su camisa y agitándola en el aire.

 **"Será muy tarde para renunciar"** pensé mientras me ocultaba detrás de Shimizu-san

"Ya basta chicos! La están asustando" dijo uno de los colocadores golpeando a los chicos en la cabeza."Oh! Suga, ¿Por qué fue eso?" dijo Tanaka sobando su pelona cabeza.

"¡Contrólense! No querrán que la pobre Saori-chan renuncie. ¿O sí?"

"Claro que no!"

Antes de que pudiera parpadear los dos chicos se encontraban arrodillados enfrente de mí. "Lo sentimos mucho Diosa!"

"oh" dije estúpidamente. "No se preocupen, realmente no me molesta" dije moviendo mis manos rápidamente.

 **'Rayos, debo estar más roja que un tomate'**.

Sin importar mis palabras el dúo seguía disculpándose y haciendo reverencias.

"¿Por qué tienen que ser tan tiernos?" esta ultima parte la susurre muy bajo pero ambos chicos fueron capaces de escucharme, y con corazones en sus ojos y una flecha imaginaria atravesando sus corazones los dos jugadores se lanzaron al suelo.

"Creo que los rompí" dije algo apenada.

"No te preocupes, estarán como nuevos en unos segundos" Aseguro el capitán con una sonrisa.

* * *

"Shimizu-senpai"

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Eh, bueno, es que yo-"

"¿Si?"

"No sé que hacer como manager del equipo" admití con un sonrojo.

Shimizu sonrió un poco."No te preocupes, al principio yo tampoco sabía lo que hacía" dijo mientras me entregaba un cuaderno. "Aquí vas a colocar el nombre de cada jugador, sus debilidades, fortalezas y su progreso"

"No suena tan complicado"

"También deberás ayudarlos en practicar, pero no te preocupes si no sabes hacerlo-

"En realidad, yo era la armadora de mi antigua escuela, hasta tengo un premio" admití con algo de pena, pues yo no soy del tipo de persona que alardea sus logros.

"Excelente, estoy segura de que el entrenador se alegrara de saberlo"

Estaba terminando mis anotaciones cuando la cancha se quedo en silencio, como si algo importante fuera a ocurrir, levante la mirada de mi cuaderno y fije mi vista en el dúo de primer año. Kageyama Tobio y Hinata Shouyo,que curiosamente resulto ser el chico que había visto practicar en la mañana . Kageyama levanto el balón para hinata, pero este se encontraba muy lejos y de verdad dudaba que llegara a tiempo- "Como…" Hinata había recorrido media cancha en segundos y ya se encontraba en el aire listo para golpear el balón.

"Todos reaccionan así" Dijo Daichi sonriendo con orgullo.

"Hinata!" grite llamando la atención del chico, y bueno de todo el equipo también.

"¿S-Si!?"

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" pregunte mientras lo tomaba de los hombros para comenzar a agitarlo. "N-No lo sé"

"Fue tan Guah! Realmente pensé que no llegarías pero de repente estabas ahí y baw!"

Los ojos de hinata se iluminaron, al fin había alguien que lo entendía.

"Oh no"

"¿Se pueden comunicar?"

"Creo, que si"

"¿Qué están diciendo Tsuki?"

"Tsk, no sé y no me importa"

* * *

 **Eso no estuvo tan mal. Podría acostumbrarme.**

"Saori!" Grito alguien a mis espaldas.

"Nanami!" dije algo sorprendida. "Pensé que ya te habías ido"

"Nah, quise acompañarte"dijo sonriendo.

"aww a veces me pregunto que hice para merecer tan buena amiga-"

"Además, si no me equivoco me prometiste algo"

"Gracias por arruinar el momento" dije fingiendo enojo .

Apresure mi paso para dejar a Nanami atrás y con algo de suerte llegar a mi casa antes de que se diera cuenta de mi ausencia.

Nanami solo rió y comenzó a trotar para alcanzarme. "¿ibas a algún lado? El parque esta en esa dirección"

 **Espera, parque, escuela, hermano videojuegos.**

"SASORI!"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"OLVIDE A MI HERMANO" Fue lo ultimo que dije antes de comenzar a correr hacia la escuela de Sasori.

 **¿Y si se fue? ¿Se lo habrá llevado un pedófilo? "Que tal si esta llorando solo en una esquina'**

"Soy la peor hermana" murmure apresurando mi paso.

Llegue a la escuela en menos de 10 minutos jadeando y sudando llamando la atención de los pocos niños que aun se encontraban ahí. Comencé a buscar a Sasori con la vista y lo localice al lado de un chico desconocido. "Uh no, un pedófilo" dije apresurándome a su lado- "Sasori-chan!"

"Onee-chan! Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi" dijo haciendo un puchero.

"Lo siento mucho, prometo que no volverá a pasar"

""Ah, así que tu eres saori-chan" dijo el señor pedófilo llamando mi atención.

"Eh" ' **rayos, es apuesto'**

"Si, yo soy Kimura Saori hermana mayor de este enano"

"Tooru-nii-chan también juega voleibol, y también es el armador al igual que tú!" exclamo con entusiasmo el pequeño.

"Sasori-chan me dijo que eres la mejor armadora de la prefectura"

 **'Tonto enano avergonzándome con los extraños.'**

"era" corregí "Ya no juego, ahora soy la manager del equipo masculino" dije orgullosa.

"Es una lastima, me hubiera gustado verte jugar" dijo algo pensativo. "¿Fue por una lesión?"

 ** _(A.N: A partir de aquí cambie mi estilo de escribir, por que lo escribí muy tarde y no me di cuenta hasta que estaba editando, pero por razones *flojera* lo deje así, espero que no les moleste.)_**

El castaño se acerco peligrosamente a la pelinegra haciéndola retroceder unos pasos. "No" dijo rápidamente haciendo que Oikawa levantara una ceja y con una expresión curiosa volviera a preguntar "Solo quise enfocarme en mis estudios"

"Hn ya veo" dijo no tan convencido. El castaño iba a seguir hablando pero una voz lo interrumpió.

"Tío Tooru ya estoy listo" dijo un pequeño que Saori reconocía vagamente como uno de los amigos de Sasori.

"Hola Takeru" saludo al pequeño haciendo que este se ruborizara.

"Hola Saori-Nee-chan" respondió animadamente.

"Así que se conocen"

El pequeño takeru asintió y dijo "Saori es la hermana de Sasori, y ella es quien me ayuda a practicar mis remates."

Antes de que Oikawa siguiera con sus preguntas Saori tomo la mano de Sasori y se despidió del dúo, no sin antes prometerle a Takeru ir a verlo el sábado a su partido.

"Sasori"

"¿Si?

"Lamento haberme olvidado de ti" dijo algo apenada, si su madre se llega a enterar…

"Promete que no le dirás a mamá"

"3 videojuegos y es un trato" dijo sonriendo de lado.

 **Enano manipulador.**

"De acuerdo, pero es algo tarde para ir al parque"

"No importa, solo quería jugar contigo. Podemos practicar otro día"

"Por que eres tan compresivo, se supone que debes gritarme" dijo juntando sus cejas en confusión.

"Nah"

"Agh a veces eres tan desesperante"

"¿Nee-chan?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Es cierto que te uniste al equipo de voleibol?" pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos. No había nada más que deseara el pequeño que volver a ver a su hermana jugar.

Saori asintió "Soy manager del equipo masculino"

"Oh" dijo algo decepcionado bajando la mirada.

Saori sintió como su corazón se arrugo ante la imagen de su pequeño hermano triste, "Oye" dijo colocando una mano en su hombro "No pongas esa cara, aun no me doy por vencida" dijo tratando de animarlo.

"Lo sé, pero me gustaba verte jugar"

"Ye te dije, aun no me doy por vencida. Si llego a cambiar de opinión me uniré al equipo de Nanami"

* * *

"Ya llegamos!"

Saori entro a la cocina para saludar a su madre y ayudarla en la cocina.

"Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estuvo el primer día?"

"Excelente, Estas hablando con la nueva manager del equipo masculino de voleibol"

"¡Felicidades cariño! Tu padre se pondrá muy contento."

Saori asintió sonriendo y continuo cortando los vegetales pero se detuvo de golpe al notar algo. La casa estaba muy silenciosa. "¿Dónde esta Hayate?"

"En la sala" su madre dejo de lavar los platos para mirarla a los ojos "Está algo deprimido"

"¿Quieres que lo golpee?" pregunto sonriendo.

"Por favor"

"Hayate!"

"Que"

Saori frunció el ceño, estaba segura de haber escuchado algo, pero no sabia de que dirección, así que comenzó a buscar a con la vista a su hermano y lo encontró envuelto en un cobija (Como un burrito) en la esquina de la sala mirando fijamente el televisor.

"Hayate" repitió esta vez un poco más bajo.

"¿Qué quieres Saori?" dijo desanimado.

"Solo quiero hablar" dijo sentándose a su lado.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Hayate suspirara y comenzara a hablar. Al parecer no había sido un buen día para el castaño pues la chica de sus sueños estaba enamorada de otro. "Que triste tú vida"

"¿No vas a consolarme?" pregunto indignado el castaño mientras se paraba de golpe tumbando las cobijas y a su hermana en el proceso.

"No lo necesitas, estarás bien en unos 20 minutos"

"Con hermanas como tú para que quiero enemigos" dijo antes de levantarse y entrar a la cocina para quejarse con su madre.

Saori quien ahora se encontraba sonriendo tomo las cobijas y se acostó en el sofá para disfrutar de su serie favorita, tristemente esto no ocurrió porque su madre la llamo a comer.

* * *

Al día siguiente Saori repitió su rutina del día anterior, el único cambio era que hoy tenía que llevar a Sasori a su escuela porque Hayate se encontraba indispuesto.

"Estúpido Hayate, un corazón roto no es razón para no ir a clases."

"Eso lo dices porque nunca te has enamorado" dijo Sasori para molestar a su hermana, y vaya que había funcionado.

"Tu tampoco te has enamorado" respondió orgullosa.

"Claro que sí, hasta tengo novia" dijo burlón para luego sacar su lengua.

"¿Qué?!"

"Buenos días Saori-Chan!"

 **'OH NO'**

 **'No voltees, sigue caminando tal vez se olvide de ti.'**

"Oi Saori-chan espera!"

 **'No! Por que se detienen pies. No me traicionen así.'**

"Ah, Oikawa-san Buenos días" dijo tranquilamente y sin tartamudear llenando de orgullo a la muchacha.

Oikawa notó el tono rosado que tenían las mejillas de la muchacha y se felicito internamente por hacer que otra chica cayera antes sus pies, y no cualquier chica, sino la manager de Karasuno.

"¿Te molesta si camino contigo?"

Saori negó con la cabeza. "No me molesta" confirmo nuevamente. "Pero, Aoba johsai esta del otro lado, y no quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa"

' **Si, buena esa Saori, ahora te dejara en paz.'**

"No te preocupes, ¿Qué clase de caballero seria si dejara que caminaras sola?" dijo sonriendo "Si te pasara algo no podría vivir conmigo"

Saori se encogió de hombros "Como quieras" dijo desinteresadamente. "Pero no me culpes cuando estés en detención"

Oikawa sonrió y camino más rápido para estar al lado de Saori.

 **'Parece que me he equivocado'** pensó oikawa.

"Así que, nunca te has enamorado" dijo sonriendo.

"Ah" dijo estúpidamente Saori con un rubor adornando sus mejillas. "Es malo escuchar conversaciones ajenas" dijo haciendo un puchero que la hacía ver adorable según oikawa.

 **Bueno, no estaba tan equivocado.**

"Espera Saori-chan!" grito al notar que la chica había seguido caminando dejándolo atrás.

Al momento de llegar a Karasuno, Saori sintió las miradas llenas de odio de las chicas (y algunos chicos ) quemar su espalda haciendo que cada paso que diera fuera más difícil que el anterior. Y sin darse cuenta comenzó a sonrojarse de la vergüenza, su plan de pasar desapercibida acababa de ser destruido.

Estaba segura de que las fangirls no la dejarían en paz.

"Bueno, aquí nos despedimos" Anuncio Tooru alegremente.

Saori hizo una pequeña reverencia. "Gracias por acompañarme Oikawa-san"

"No fue nada, espero verte el sábado" Oikawa comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la muchacha y sujeto las mejillas de la chica con ambas manos haciendo que el sonrojo se intensificara aun más.

 **'Va a besarme, realmente va a hacerlo'**

Solo cuanto estaba a unos pocos centímetros Oikawa cerró sus ojos y acorto la distancia para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Hasta luego, _Saori-chan_ " susurro en su oído provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

"Hasta luego Oikawa-san"

"Wow" escucho a alguien decir a sus espaldas "Hola policía, acabo de presenciar una violación"

"¡Nanami-san!" grito avergonzada. "Callate por favor"

"Ni siquiera lo pienses, voy a molestarte hasta el fin de los tiempos"

No fue hasta que vio la silueta del castaño desaparecer en el horizonte que Saori pudo calmar el latido de su corazón y comenzar a caminar detrás de su mejor amiga que seguía riéndose de su desgracia.

No sabía porque, pero algo en su interior le decía que esto no sería lo ultimo que vería de Oikawa Tooru.

* * *

A veces como odiaba tener razón. 2 semanas luego del incidente con oikawa, Saori entro al gimnasio con su característica sonrisa portando su nueva chaqueta negra con orgullo. Sin desperdiciar ni un segundo más Saori camino en dirección a su Senpai a quien saludo con una sonrisa. "Buenos días Kiyoko-san"

"Buenos días Saori-san." Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Necesita ayuda?"

"Llena las botellas de agua, yo me encargare de preparar la cancha para el quipo"

"A sus ordenes Senpai" dijo en un tono burlón.

Cuando regresó de llenar las botellas Saori se detuvo un momento en la entrada para recobrar el aliento, pues los filtros se encontraban algo alejados de la cancha, y de forma accidental escucho un fragmento de la conversación entre Takeda-sensei y el entrenador Ukai.

Al parecer Karazuno iba a enfrentarse a Aoba Johsai.

En menos de 1 mes.

Aunque ella no iba estar en la cancha Saori no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. No la malinterpreten, en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos había aprendido a amar a su equipo, pero en su mente sabía que aun no estaban listos para enfrentar a un equipo como Aoba Johsai.

 **'No dudes de tu equipo, ¿Qué clase de manager soy?'**

Saori se regaño mentalmente.

' **Voy a ayudarlos en todo lo que pueda, aun si me desmayo del cansancio no me rendiré hasta darlo todo'**

 **'Prometo ayudarlos en todo'**

Con una nueva determinación Saori entro a la cancha con una gran sonrisa. Ahora solo debía encontrar una victima. "Bingo"

"Hinata"

"S-si Saori-Senpai"

"Quiero que practiques tus remates conmigo"

"P-pero senpai, Kageyama es-"

"Nada de peros, hazlo por mi" suplico con ojitos de perro. "Por favor"

"De acuerdo".


End file.
